User talk:Uberfuzzy
Welcome to my talk page. If you have a problem with the content of this wiki, please try to contact of this wiki first. If you require general assistance from Wikia Staff, please use . Light Pendulum edit Hi Uberfuzzy, I noticed that you had removed the redirection of . Can I ask why? :) As you can see all of the card images contain a redirection to the card data page so if you click on a card image (or open it as link in a new tab) you can navigate to the card data page instead of the file data. Cheers, --TafferBoy 18:21, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :because i was trying to fix the broken images, and it was annoying to keep getting redirected. you do know you can make an image link to a page right? so you dont have to put redirects on the file: page, thus preventing people to getting to them with ease. ::This redirection is not my "invention" - it was a convention before I had begun editing this wiki. I think the background philosophy might be that now you don't have to make image links everywhere. Of course, if everyone would just use the regular card template to display a card, then it would be enough to modify the card display template. But see the element icon images - they are directly linked from everywhere (see for example the light icon on the Light Pendulum page). So it's easier to redirect them than replace all of the references to image links. And you are still able to click onto the "redirected from" link if you want to see the file history instead. Btw, I have tried to adopt this wiki. In case of positive decision I will have enough rights to delete the redundant image revisions and fix the images that still show their oldest version. --TafferBoy 18:33, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :::I'll put the redirect back when I'm done. I really done care either way, it was just annoying to keep having to send other techs to that page, to look at the image data, and have them complain about the redirect. FYI, deleting the old revisions is NOT the correct way to fix this problem. if you can tell me which URLs are broken, i can purge them from the network. If its the whole wiki, I can do that to. You should never have to remove old revisions of things to fix our bugs. If you can help me resolve this issue, i'll push the adoption through. --Uberfuzzy 06:58, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Broken images Thank you for your help. The currently broken images: * Mark of Light: Wow, thank you for fixing all of the images! :) * Mark of Darkness: * Mark of Life: , * Mark of Death: * Mark of Earth, Air, Fire and Water: I successfully fixed them but I have made some redundant image versions in some cases. I will delete them (I mean, the redundant revisions) as soon as I will have enough rights. * Mark of Gravity, Time, Entropy and Aether: I'm still working on making them up-to-date. May I ask your help if I bump into similar issues? Thank you forward for your help. As for the adminship, at the moment there are 4 requests before mine. But of course, I'd be thankful if you helped me to convince the decision makers. :) ---- It seems that I can fix broken images now (I've just fixed Adrenaline, for example). I can even delete the uploaded redundancies. So thank you for your offer but I'll do the rest. :) Cheers, --TafferBoy 17:38, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Purging needed again Hi. I have the same problem as I had a year ago. I have updated all of the images of Earth cards and they show randomly the old/new images. Is there a way for me to do the purging? I just know the "action=purge" parameter but this works only directly on the image like here. Unfortunately it has little effect on the referencer pages (though in some cases I could achieve to show the new images, after an hour or so they all changed back to the old image). --TafferBoy 17:35, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but I'm unable to help you with this as I'm no longer with Wikia. You will need to for help with this and any future needs. --Uberfuzzy 02:30, November 22, 2011 (UTC)